


care about you

by planetundersiege



Series: Drunk Writing [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Caring, Dialogue, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Shera - Freeform, Support, grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra drinks her sorrow, Scorpia finds her.[I wrote this while drunk. I’m keeping the incorrect grammar just because. It also turned out to be really heartwarming even though I was sure I made crack]





	care about you

Catra let out a hiccup between laughter. She held a cup of liquor in her hand, claws making sure to not drop it. She was tired, very drained after another mission so she just wanted a drink and not think about the wrong.

 

Hers tail curled, and she was getting tipsy, yet downed the rest of the glass in a second, wow. It really was impressive, and her throat only burned like hell for an eye blinking.

 

Yes.

 

More drinking, the rebellion was dumb and she just wanted to forget about their mean counteratack. They lost a few miles of land. Yes, failure.

 

She could probably drink herself to death if needed, and it felt really needed now.

 

She was about to get another glass when she felt the cold, hard shell that were Scotpia’d claws knock on her back, yes, she was a bit pointy and she knocked her back.

 

She locked up and flickered the ears.

 

“What do you want? I wanna drink to die.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No Catra. You’re coming with me.”

 

“No,”

 

“Yes.

 

“No.”

 

“No,”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Heh, got you.”

 

“No. Damn it. I just wanna drink.”

 

“But you’re not. I’m carrying you to bed, you need rest.”

 

“No, and why do you care? Why?”

 

“Well, because I care about YOU, THATS why. You need sleep and I’ll carry you to your bed. You really need relaxing, and I’ll take care of things for you. Everything. I promise. I wanna prove that I care about you and not your high up mighty station. Now, do you want me to carry or can you walk stil?”

 

Catra laughed.

 

“You’re cute, you know that. The gin’s ticking in. Kiss me.”

 

The last part was out of nowhere.

 

“I’m glad, but if it’s kicking in so I’m not kissing you. That’s just wrong, I ding kiss drunk people., I’m taking you to bed. I won’t leave your side until you’re better, because I care. And always will wildcat.”

 

“Can I get another drink then?”

 

“No, not at all.”


End file.
